It's All Right Now
by Providencelover
Summary: when Syd goes to Chicago she is in for a shocking surprise.


It's All Right Now  
  
By providencelover  
  
Follows Making It Work  
A rainy Friday morning at the Hansen household:  
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well, scored any more points on the scoreboard Syd?   
  
Syd: What are you talking about?   
  
Lynda: With Michael.   
  
Syd: He's been too busy with Alex to go out.   
  
Lynda: Excuses, excuses.   
  
Syd: It's true mother. Alex needs him right now.   
  
Lynda: Suit yourself dear.   
  
Syd: How's Lilly?   
  
Lynda: Busy, getting ready for a huge party tonight.   
  
Syd: A welcome party?  
  
Lynda: Of course not Syd, she had that a long time ago.   
  
Syd shrugs.   
  
Lynda: Keep up the good work with Emily; she needs support right now.   
  
Syd: I'm handling it mother. I think I've had enough advice from you today.   
  
Syd lies back down and tries to go back to sleep.   
  
Beep.   
  
Syd awakes to her alarm beeping. She pulls aside the curtain and notices that Emily is already up. Syd gets up and goes into the house. She finds Emily and Joanie in the kitchen, along with Robbie and Jim.   
  
Emily: Morning Syd.   
  
Syd: You're in a good mood this morning.   
  
Emily: It's Friday, why wouldn't I be. Alex comes back to school on Monday.   
  
Syd: I know. Just make sure she doesn't overdo it.   
  
Emily: I know, I know.   
  
Emily wheels into the living room to grab her book bag.   
  
Joanie: I'm taking you to school Emily.   
  
Syd: That's a change.   
  
Joanie: Yeah well I knew you needed to sleep.   
  
Syd: Thanks Joanie. Where's Hannah?   
  
Joanie: Still asleep, can you get her up when she wakes up? I'll be back soon.   
  
Syd: Yeah, sure.   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Joanie and Emily leave and Syd goes upstairs to check on Hannah.   
  
Later that day, at South Providence High:   
  
Emily is at her locker, getting out the books she needs for the day when Shay comes up behind her.   
  
Shay: Hey.   
  
Emily turns.   
  
Emily: Hey. What's up? How are you holding up?   
  
Shay: OK, I guess. It's still weird her not being there.   
  
Emily: I know, but things will get better.   
  
Shay: So, how have you been?   
  
Emily: OK, We're getting ready for festival in chorus.   
  
Shay: Have you seen Ally anywhere around this morning?   
  
Emily: Nope, I haven't talked to her in the past few days.   
  
Shay: OK, well I have to go so I'll see you later.   
  
Emily: OK, see you.   
  
Shay walks down the hall, leaving Emily alone. Emily grabs her books, slams her locker shut and wheels to World History.   
  
At the clinic Syd is putting away her stuff when Izzy comes into the office.   
  
Izzy: Morning Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd; Morning. Busy today?   
  
Izzy; Not so far just a couple of sick preschoolers.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Izzy: How's Emily doing?   
  
Syd: OK, she seems to be adjusting well considering it's been less then a month.   
  
Syd walks down the hall with Izzy.   
  
Syd: Whose up first?   
  
Izzy: Mr. Cannon.   
  
Syd takes the folder and goes to room two.   
  
At the Barkery:   
  
Joanie is taking fresh baked cookies from the oven when Burt walks in.   
  
Burt: Hi beautiful.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Hi. What are you doing here?   
  
Burt kisses her lightly on the cheek.   
  
Burt: It's my day off remember?   
  
Joanie: Right. I just forgot, between the Barkery and raising a sick child.   
  
Burt: Hannah sill sick?   
  
Joanie: Yeah. I'm going to take her by the clinic this afternoon and let Syd check her out. She's home with my dad today since the clinic wasn't really busy this week.   
  
Burt: Well, you look busy so I won't keep you.   
  
Joanie: OK, hey are we still on for tonight?   
  
Burt: Yeah, unless you need to stay home with Hannah.   
  
Joanie: I can get Syd to watch her.   
  
Burt gives Joanie a quick kiss.   
  
Burt: See you tonight.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Bye.   
  
Later that day at South Providence High:   
  
Emily is wheeling into the chorus room. She sees all of her fellow chorus members talking and laughing.   
  
Brittany: Emily, hi. I didn't realize you were back.   
  
Emily: Yeah well, I've been kind of just observing the past few days, trying to get back into the swing of things.   
  
Brittany: How's everything going?   
  
Emily: If you're asking how I like being stuck in a wheelchair the answer is that it stinks.   
  
Brittany: I was implying that.   
  
Emily: Sorry.   
  
Brittany: It's OK. Do you like the songs we're singing for festival?   
  
Emily: Yeah, they're great. That German one is hard.   
  
Brittany: Oh, I know. I can't believe we have to do that one.   
  
Then the tardy bell rings.   
  
Brittany: Well I have to go sit down so I'll see you later.   
  
Emily: Yeah, see you.   
  
At the Clinic:   
  
Syd is finishing up with a patient when Michael comes through the door.   
  
Michael: Syd!  
  
Syd turns, and smiles.   
  
Syd: Hey, what are you doing here?   
  
Michael holds up a bag.   
  
Michael: I brought you a sandwich; I thought we could have lunch together somewhere.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: You've made me an offer I can't refuse but we're jammed right now, I'd be lucky to find ten minutes. How about tonight?   
  
Michael: Sure, sounds good.   
  
Syd: Unless of course you need to stay with Alex.   
  
Michael: Could Alex come over to your house and hang out with Emily?  
  
Syd: Sure, Emily would love that.   
  
Michael: Great, I'll pick you up at seven.   
  
Syd: I'll be ready.   
  
Michael leaves the clinic and Syd smiles to herself.   
  
Later that night at the Hansen household:   
  
Emily is in the kitchen doing homework when the door opens. Syd comes into the house and puts her stuff on the bar.   
  
Syd: Hey, doing homework on a Friday night?   
  
Emily: I want to get it done, I don't have that much.   
  
Syd: Are you doing anything tonight?   
  
Emily: No, not that I know of. Why?   
  
Syd: Would you mind if Alex came over for a while while her dad and I go out?   
  
Emily: Not at all, it could be fun.   
  
Syd: Remember she just got out of the hospital on Wednesday so she's not going to feel like doing much.   
  
Emily: I know.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: OK. Is Joanie here?   
  
Emily: Upstairs with Hannah. Oh guess what.   
  
Syd turns.   
  
Syd: What?   
  
Emily: The festival is going to be in Chicago.   
  
Syd: Really? How can they get 55 kids a plane ticket?  
  
Emily: We get it from our accounts. I had 200 dollars saved up from all the fundraisers I did last year. An account is where we keep the money we earn from doing fundraisers.   
  
Syd: Wow, Emily that's great.   
  
Emily: Yeah, so I can pay for my own ticket. Can you go with me? They need some extra people to help handle all of us.   
  
Syd: Of course I can come. When do we leave?   
  
Emily: Well the date I told you is wrong. We leave in two weeks March 9th.   
  
Syd: Great, well I know what we're doing on March 9th.   
  
Emily laughs.   
  
Syd: I'm going to go check on Hannah. Michael is bringing Alex over around seven.   
  
Emily: OK, I just have one more math problem to finish and then I'll be done.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd goes upstairs to find Joanie in Hannah's room.   
  
Joanie: Hey Syd.   
  
Syd: Hey, how's Hannah?   
  
Joanie: Her fever broke so that's a good sign.   
  
Syd picks up Hannah from beside Joanie.   
  
Syd: Hello sweet girl.   
  
Hannah is whinny and wants down.   
  
Hannah: Mama.   
  
Syd: OK, go back to mommy.   
  
Joanie grabs Hannah from Syd.   
  
Joanie: So, how was your day?   
  
Syd: Long. Emily told me about festival. Did she tell you?   
  
Joanie: Yeah, it's in Chicago.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I was thinking maybe I could check in on Elizabeth and Mark.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, good idea.   
  
Syd: He's been sick lately.   
  
Joanie: Did Elizabeth tell you why?   
  
Syd: I haven't talked to her in awhile but no, she didn't. I don't think she knows about Emily either.   
  
Joanie: So, are you going?   
  
Syd: Yeah, they need an extra set of hands.   
  
Joanie: When do you leave?   
  
Syd: March 9th.   
  
Joanie: Wish I could go.   
  
Syd: Why can't you? It's two weeks away.   
  
Joanie: It's not like we have vacation time at the Barkery and I really need the business.   
  
Syd: OK. Well... I'm going to go check on Emily. I'm going out with Michael tonight and Alex is coming over here to hang out.   
  
Joanie: Great, we'll have a good time.   
  
Syd: Joanie she just got out of the hospital so she's not going to feel much like dong anything.   
  
Joanie: I know Syd.   
  
Syd: OK, just checking.   
  
Syd goes downstairs and finds Emily in the living room watching TV.   
  
Emily: Is Hannah better?   
  
Syd sits down on the couch.   
  
Syd: Yep, almost.   
  
Emily: So, excited about your date?   
  
Syd: Yeah, actually I am.   
  
Emily: Alex and I won't do anything too rough. I'm glad my punishment is over.   
  
Syd: I bet.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well, you're finally going to make a decision.   
  
Syd sits up.   
  
Syd: I really like Michael.   
  
Lynda: Just don't screw up this relationship like you've done the others.   
  
Syd: Mother!!  
  
Lynda: Just be careful Syd. We don't need any more accidents, Emily especially. She's been through enough and it hasn't even been a month yet.   
  
Syd: I'll be careful, promise. It will be a month, in two weeks, when we go to Chicago.   
  
Lynda: Emily's chorus festival.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I'm actually excited about it. I haven't seen Lizzie or Kerry in months.   
  
Lynda: Remember Syd, be careful.   
  
Syd tries to protest but Lynda is gone.   
  
Syd awakes to a knock at the door.   
  
Syd: Come in.   
  
Joanie opens the door and comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: Hey, getting ready for your date?   
  
Syd: I'm trying to.   
  
Joanie sits down on Syd's bed.   
  
Joanie: Want me to help you pick out something to wear?   
  
Syd goes over to her dresser and starts getting out some clothes.   
  
Syd: Thanks Joanie but I can handle it.   
  
Joanie: OK, suit yourself.   
  
Joanie gets up and turns to leave.   
  
Joanie: What time do you think you'll be home?   
  
Syd: I don't know, around ten or so.   
  
Joanie: Have a good time.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Around six forty five the doorbell rings. Syd opens the door to find Alex and Michael on the doorstep.   
  
Michael: Hi, sorry we're a little early but I was afraid I was going to be late if we didn't get here, traffic is a nightmare.   
  
Syd: Its OK. Hi Alex, how are you feeling?   
  
Alex: Tired.   
  
Syd: Well I told Emily for you'll not to do too much.   
  
Alex: OK. Where is she?   
  
Syd: She's in the living room.   
  
Syd walks into the living room.   
  
Syd: Emily, Alex is here.   
  
Emily turns.   
  
Alex: Hey.   
  
Emily: Hey. So, what do you want to do?   
  
Alex: Maybe watch a movie? I haven't seen Where The Heart Is yet.   
  
Emily: OK, we can watch that.   
  
Alex: Cool.   
  
Syd: Girls, we're leaving. Joanie is in the kitchen if you need anything. Alex have you eaten.   
  
Alex: Yes, I did.   
  
Syd: We'll be back around ten.   
  
Alex: Bye dad.   
  
Michael: Bye sweetie.   
  
Syd and Michael leave, leaving the girls alone.   
  
Later that night: at the Hansen house:   
  
Emily, Alex and Joanie are in the living room watching Where The Heart Is.   
  
Joanie: I love this movie.   
  
Emily: Me too, I wonder if Syd is having a good time?   
  
Alex: I know she is. My dad and her seem to like each other a lot.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Yeah, they do. Syd has this glow in her eyes when she's around him.   
  
Alex: Yeah, and its been a long time since my dad has been going around with a smile plastered on his face.   
  
Emily and Joanie laugh.   
  
Alex: Thanks for letting me come over. I've been kind of tired lately with the medication and everything.   
  
Joanie: You just got out of the hospital; it's to be expected.   
  
Alex: Yeah, I know.   
  
At the River Club:   
  
Michael and Syd are sitting at a table by the window.   
  
Michael: I'm glad you were able to come tonight.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Me too; Listen Michael, if we're going to go anywhere with this relationship I need to ask you a favor.   
  
Michael: Sure, anything.   
  
Syd: Could we take it slow? I've rushed into relationships before and they've ended badly.   
  
Michael: We can go as slow as you like. I know what that's like.   
  
Syd: Thanks. So, why don't you tell me about yourself?   
  
Michael: What do you want to know?   
  
Syd: I don't know, where you're from, where you work.   
  
Michael laughs.   
  
Michael: I guess it is my turn, since you gave your life story last time. Well, I was born in North Carolina but moved here when I was four. I've lived here all my life.   
  
Syd: Being a single parent must be really rough.   
  
Michael: It's not that bad, except for the wheelchair part. Alex doesn't seem to mind it but I can tell she's frustrated.   
  
Syd: How?   
  
Michael: She can't do some things like other kids can.   
  
Syd: She's adjusted well.   
  
Michael: Yeah, she has. She loves life and has a great attitude about everything.   
  
Syd: Emily is like that too, though she has been going through kind of a depression stage. She can't seem to get the fact that she's not hopeless in a wheelchair.   
  
Michael: Yeah, she seems like a strong willed person.   
  
Syd and Michael stare at each other for a moment, and then they kiss.   
  
Michael: Sorry.   
  
Syd: Its OK.   
  
Michael checked his watch.   
  
Michael: Its only eight thirty, do you want to go catch a movie?   
  
Syd: Actually I would like to go somewhere and just talk.   
  
Michael: Fine with me.   
  
They leave and head out around the town.   
  
At the Hansen Home:   
  
Jim, Joanie, Emily, Alex are in the living room talking.   
  
Alex: Dr. Hansen I heard you have a lot of cute animals downstairs.  
  
Jim: Yes, would you like to see some of them?   
  
Alex: Yes, but I can't get downstairs.   
  
Jim: That's OK, I can bring them up here.   
  
Alex smiles.   
  
Alex: OK.   
  
That night: Around Ten to be exact.   
  
Syd comes into the guesthouse to find both girls asleep on the beds.   
  
Michael: I think I'd better wake her up.   
  
Syd: Let her sleep, I can crash on the couch.   
  
Michael: Are you sure?   
  
Syd: I'm sure. You go on home.   
  
Michael: I'll bring some clothes for her tomorrow.   
  
Syd and Michael share a short kiss.   
  
Syd: Good night. I had fun.   
  
Michael: Me too, it was fun.   
  
Syd closes the door and changes into her PJ's without waking the girls.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: I'm proud of you Syd.   
  
Syd: (Smiling) Thanks mom. I really like him.   
  
Lynda: Just be careful Syd.   
  
Syd: Don't worry mom, I'm not planning on screwing up with relationship.   
  
Lynda: Good.   
  
Syd: Is Lilly at her party?   
  
Lynda: Yes, she is.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Will you tell her hello for me?   
  
Lynda: Of course darling.   
  
Syd lies back on the couch.   
  
Syd: Good night mom.   
  
Lynda: Good night dear.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and gets up off the couch. She goes into the kitchen to find Jim up making coffee.   
  
Jim: Morning Syd.   
  
Syd; Morning dad, how did you sleep?  
  
Jim: OK, and you?   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Jim: I just checked on Alex and Emily, they're sound asleep.   
  
Syd: I have to go wake them up soon Michael is coming at ten.   
  
Jim: How was your date last night?   
  
Syd: It was nice. Michael is a really sweet guy.   
  
Jim: That's nice Syd.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Yeah, it is.   
  
Syd finishes her coffee and goes into the guesthouse to wake the girls. She sits down on the edge of Emily's bed.   
  
Emily rolls over and opens her eyes.   
  
Syd: Morning.   
  
Emily: Good morning.   
  
Syd: I guess you didn't know that Alex spent the night?   
  
Emily looks over at Alex.   
  
Emily: No.   
  
Syd: Michael is coming to pick her up at ten so tell her to come into the house.   
  
Emily: (sleepily) OK.   
  
Syd pushes Emily's hair back behind her ears and goes back into the house. Joanie is in the kitchen with Hannah.   
  
Syd: Morning.   
  
Joanie: Hey, how was your date with Michael?   
  
Syd: you know you're the second person that's asked me that. Why don't I just write a book about my love life and then everyone in town and can read it.   
  
Joanie: I'm sorry, I was only asking, you don't have to get so personal about it.   
  
Syd sits down at the bar.   
  
Syd: I'm sorry; it's just that I had a really weird dream. Mom told me to be careful and I don't know what from.   
  
Joanie: Maybe she doesn't want you screwing up again like the last time.   
  
Syd gives Joanie and annoyed look.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Joanie: I'm just saying, you're not very good with relationships.   
  
Syd: Would you like to give me some advice?   
  
Joanie: Not really. I have my own personal life to worry about.   
  
Syd: Let's not go there.   
  
Then Emily and Alex come into the house.   
  
Emily: Morning.   
  
Syd: Hey, Morning Alex.   
  
Alex: Morning Dr. Hansen.   
  
Joanie: Hey, she's dating your father you can call her Syd.   
  
Syd: Joanie!  
  
Joanie: Sorry.   
  
Alex: (smiling) So, the date went that well huh?   
  
Syd: Yeah, it did. Your father is coming to pick you up at ten. He's bringing you some clothes.   
  
Emily: Can Alex and Ally go shopping with us?   
  
Syd: I didn't know we were going shopping.   
  
Joanie: I kind of promised them last night.   
  
Syd: Oh. Well, sure, I guess.   
  
Emily; (excited) Great.   
  
An hour later the girls are eating breakfast when the doorbell rings. Syd opens the door to find Michael standing on the doorstep.   
  
Syd: Hi.   
  
Michael: Hi, get any sleep last night?   
  
Syd: (opening the door for him) Actually yes. The girls are in the kitchen eating breakfast.   
  
Syd shows Michael into the kitchen.   
  
Alex: Hi dad.   
  
Michael: Hi, I brought you some clothes.   
  
Alex: Thanks. Dad is it OK if I go shopping with Joanie and Emily, and Ally?   
  
Michael: Sure.   
  
Alex: Great.   
  
Joanie: Don't worry; I won't let her get into any trouble.   
  
Michael: I know.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Michael: Syd, can I talk to you for a moment?   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Syd and Michael go outside and sit on the porch.   
  
Michael: I just wanted to tell you that I had a really great time. I really like you Syd. I understand if you want to take this slow.   
  
Syd: Thanks. I hope you don't mind but with Emily, work and looking out for Joanie there isn't much room left for a personal life.   
  
Michael: Same with me. I just want you to know that we can do whatever you want.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd and Michael share a brief kiss.   
  
Michael: I guess I better go and let you go to your shopping.   
  
Syd: Actually I'm not going, I'm going to stay here and rest, and it's been a very long week.   
  
Michael: In that case, do you want to go out to lunch with me this afternoon?   
  
Syd: Sure, that would be great. I'll meet you at O'Neils at one O'clock.   
  
Michael: See you then.   
  
Syd: (smiling) see you.   
  
Later that day: at the mall.   
  
Joanie, Emily, Alex, and Ally are strolling the mall.   
  
Ally: I saw this really cute outfit the other day at The Gap and Laura said I could get it for my birthday.   
  
Joanie: I didn't know you had a birthday coming up.   
  
Emily: Next Saturday.   
  
Joanie: Happy early birthday.   
  
Ally: Thanks. I heard Syd went out on a date last night?   
  
Alex: Yeah, with my dad.   
  
Ally: And you're OK with that?   
  
Alex: I'm used to it. Besides, I think my dad really likes Syd.   
  
Joanie: And Syd really likes your dad.   
  
Alex: How do you know?   
  
Joanie: Hello, don't you see the way Syd glows when she's around him?   
  
Alex: No but you do have a point. Lets go in The Gap.   
  
The girls go into The Gap and try on bunches of clothes.   
  
That afternoon at O'Neils:   
  
Syd and Michael are sitting at the bar.   
  
Robbie: Syd, what brings you down here?  
  
Syd; I'm here with a friend. This is Michael Goodening.   
  
Robbie: Robbie Hansen.   
  
Michael: Please to meet you.   
  
Robbie: so what can I get you?   
  
Syd: just a burger and water.   
  
Michael: same.  
  
Robbie disappears into the back.   
  
Michael: He's nice.   
  
Syd: Please, he's not once you get to know him. Listen, I have a question for you.   
  
Michael: OK, shoot.   
  
Syd: Emily is going to festival with her chorus in Chicago and I was wondering if you wanted to come.   
  
Michael: I would love to. Can Alex come too?   
  
Syd: Of course, I can take her sight seeing while the chorus is rehearsing.   
  
Michael kisses Syd lightly on the lips.   
  
Michael: Sounds great.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
At the Mall: In the Gap. The girls are trying on clothes and shoes.   
  
Emily holds up a blue shirt.   
  
Emily: I think this will look good on Syd.   
  
Joanie: Well, let's get it for her. She can wear it to Chicago.   
  
Emily: Yeah, and all of us can get one.   
  
Joanie: Splendid.   
  
Ally: Cool. I can't believe you're going to Chicago. That is so cool.   
  
Emily: Yeah, we leave on Friday, March 9th.   
  
Ally: Wish I could come.   
  
Emily: You can, if you want   
  
Ally: I think Laura has some plans for that weekend but thanks for the offer.   
  
Emily: No problem.   
  
That evening: at the Hansen house:   
  
Syd, Joanie, Emily and Jim are in the kitchen eating dinner.   
  
Syd: So Emily how was your day?   
  
Emily: Fine. I'm so excited about Chicago.   
  
Syd: Guess what, I invited Michael, and he's going to bring Alex.   
  
Emily: Cool. Alex is going to love it.   
  
Syd: Yeah, she is.   
  
Joanie: I wish I could go with you guys.   
  
Syd gives Joanie an annoyed look.   
  
Syd: Joanie we already said you could come.   
  
Joanie: I know.   
  
Syd: So come, it's going to be on the weekend anyway.   
  
Joanie: OK. What about Hannah?   
  
Jim: I could keep Hannah with me.   
  
Joanie: OK, I'm in.   
  
Emily and Syd smile.   
  
Emily and Syd: Great.   
  
Later that evening: Joanie and Syd are in the living room having a girl talk. Emily is in the guesthouse on the computer.   
  
Syd: Chicago will be fun.   
  
Joanie: You know I've never been there.   
  
Syd: It's fun. I bet Elizabeth and Kerry will be happy to see me.   
  
Joanie: Are you going to go visit them while Emily is at rehearsal?   
  
Syd: I might.   
  
Joanie: Is Michael coming?   
  
Syd: Yes, he is.   
  
Joanie: oooooh.   
  
Syd: Oh, stop it Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Love is in the air   
  
Syd: It is not.   
  
Joanie: Wake up and look at yourself in the mirror. You are practically glowing when you're around him. Who wouldn't be?   
  
Syd: OK, OK, you caught me. I like him OK.   
  
Joanie: OK, whatever.   
  
Then Emily comes into the room.   
  
Syd: Hey, what's up?   
  
Emily: I told Alex about Chicago, she is so excited.   
  
Joanie: So is Syd.   
  
Syd: Joanie! Michael is coming with us.   
  
Emily: Cool. You and Alex can go shopping while I rehearse.   
  
Syd: Yeah. Where is festival going to be held?  
  
Emily: At Navy Pier.   
  
Syd: Wow.   
  
Emily: I know. All you have to pay for is your plane ticket; I'm paying for my own.   
  
Syd: Great oh and Joanie is coming too.   
  
Emily looks at Joanie with a smile on her face.   
  
Emily: Cool Joanie, you're going to love Chicago.   
  
Joanie: That's what everyone keeps telling me.   
  
The girls talk some more until it's time for bed.   
  
That whole week flies by and so does the next week. Soon it is Thursday night, the night before the trip. Emily, Joanie and Syd are in the guesthouse packing   
  
Joanie: I always pack too much because I never know what I need.   
  
Syd; It's OK Joanie.   
  
Syd takes some clothes out of her dresser and puts them in her suitcase.   
  
Syd: How you coming over there Emily?   
  
Emily sticks her head out from behind the curtain.   
  
Emily: Fine.   
  
Syd nods and turns back to her packing. Then the doorbell rings and Syd runs to answer it. She finds Michael and Alex on the doorstep.   
  
Syd: Hi, what are you doing here?   
  
Michael: To drop off our bags so we don't have to do it tomorrow. What time is the flight?   
  
Syd: Ten-thirty, so we need to leave here about eight-thirty.   
  
Michael kisses Syd on the cheek.   
  
Michael: OK. How many other kids are going?   
  
Syd: 55.   
  
Michael: Wow. How are we going to get that many on the plane?   
  
Syd: Luckily they had enough seats and weren't booked at this time. Do you want to come in?   
  
Michael: Sure.   
  
Syd: Emily and Joanie are in the guesthouse packing.   
  
Alex wheels into the guesthouse to see Emily. Syd and Michael follow slowly behind her.   
  
Syd: I'm glad you're coming.   
  
Michael: Me too.   
  
They head toward the guesthouse.   
  
Alex finds Emily in the guesthouse, packing.   
  
Knock knock.   
  
Emily: Come in.   
  
Alex wheels into the room.   
  
Joanie: Hey Alex. What are you doing here?   
  
Alex: We're here to drop off our stuff. My dad and Syd are in the kitchen.   
  
Emily: Oh.   
  
Alex: I'm so excited about this weekend. Thanks for inviting me.   
  
Emily: No problem.   
  
Alex: Will I see you at all this weekend?   
  
Emily: Yeah, we won't practice long and the concert is Saturday at two o'clock and then we'll have the rest of the weekend to sightsee.   
  
Syd: Chicago is a wonderful town, very busy like New York.   
  
Alex: The city that never sleeps.   
  
Syd: Exactly.   
  
Alex: What time does our plane leave?   
  
Syd: I told your dad ten-thirty.   
  
Alex: Cool, I can't wait.   
  
Emily: Me neither.   
  
That night: the Hansen's are gathered around the kitchen table eating dinner and talking about the trip to Chicago.   
  
Joanie: Syd is there anything fun to do in Chicago?   
  
Syd: Oh yeah. Lizzie and I go to Navy Pier all the time. That's of course when we don't have to work.   
  
Jim: I'm sure you'll have a good time sweetie. Don't worry Joanie Hannah will be fine.   
  
Joanie: Thanks dad.   
  
The family finishes eating and Joanie, Syd, and Emily go finish packing. The next morning Emily is all excited.   
  
Emily: I can't believe we're going to Chicago.  
  
Syd: Yes, and I get to see my friends Elizabeth Corday and Kerry Weaver.   
  
Emily: You'll have to introduce me.   
  
Syd: I will.   
  
Jim helps the girls load up and drives them to the school. They board the bus that will take them to the airport.   
  
Ms. Owen: Dr. Hansen, so glad you could come. We could really use a doctor on board.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: I was happy to help and I have connections at Cook County General if you need them.   
  
Ms. Owen: Great. We are taking two buses, one with wheelchair accessibility. You may ride with Emily and Alex.   
  
Syd: Thanks; I'd like to do that.   
  
Ms. Owen: OK everyone lets board the bus.   
  
The children go to the bus. The bus driver loads Emily and Alex on to the mini bus. When they reach the airport everyone gets their tickets.   
  
Syd: ready Emily?   
  
Emily: Yep, ready.   
  
Syd wheels Emily to the gate where the rest of the group is waiting.   
  
Ms. Owens: Ok everyone check your bags and hand in your tickets.   
  
Syd pushes Emily through the gate and hands the clerk their tickets.   
  
Emily: I'm so excited.   
  
Syd: I know me too.   
  
An hour later everyone was aboard the plane. Syd sat up front, in the wheelchair spots with Alex and Emily.   
  
Captain: Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for flying Delta. We should arrive in Chicago within two hours. The weather is warm and cool with a high of 68. Chicago temperature is currently 55. We hope you enjoy your flight and thank you for flying delta.   
  
Syd sits back in her seat.   
  
Emily: Now I'm really excited. Where is the rest of the group sitting?   
  
Syd: Behind us, don't worry. What is the plan when we get there?   
  
Emily looks at the schedule Ms. Owen had given her.   
  
Emily: We go to our hotel first. Ms. Owens hired a bus to take us around town and to Navy Pier.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
Emily: Yep.   
  
Alex: Is there anything fun to do in Chicago Syd?   
  
Syd: Oh, sure lots of stuff, my friend Elizabeth Corday can show us around. When is the concert?   
  
Emily: Two o'clock tomorrow. Do your friends know you're coming?   
  
Syd: Nope, they have no idea.   
  
Emily: Then I guess you'll have to surprise them.   
  
Two hours later the plane lands and all the chorus members file off the plane. A bus takes them to the hotel and then to the theater to rehearse.   
  
Syd: Come on Alex, you can hang with me.   
  
Alex: Cool. Can we watch them sing?   
  
Syd: Sure, if you want.   
  
Syd and Alex watch the girls rehearse and then they all go out to dinner.   
  
Syd: I know this great restaurant and it's called Doc Maggoos. It's right across the street from the hospital where my friends are.   
  
Ms. Owen: Sounds lovely.   
  
Syd: It's a popular hangout. The kids will love it, but I don't know how much we'll enjoy it.   
  
Ms. Owen laughs.   
  
Ms. Owen: I'm sure it will be fine.   
  
Emily: (excitedly) So can we go?   
  
Syd: Yes, we can go. Go get the other girls.   
  
The group leaves the theater and takes the bus to Doc Moggoos. Syd sort of hopes that she doesn't see anyone from the hospital because she doesn't want to explain why she's here.   
  
Syd: The burgers are very good here.   
  
Brittany: Thanks Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: No problem. I'll be right over here if you need me.   
  
Then Michael comes up behind Syd.   
  
Syd turns around.   
  
Syd: Hi.   
  
Michael: Hi. Lovely town.   
  
Syd: Yeah, it is.   
  
Michael: Do you want to go somewhere and talk?   
  
Syd: I would love to but we have to be guards too you know.   
  
Michael laughs and kisses Syd lightly on the cheek.   
  
Michael: I'll go get us some drinks.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
After Michael leaves to go get drinks Joanie comes up behind her.   
  
Joanie: Great town. Where are the shops?  
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: There's a seven-story mall down the street I think you might enjoy.   
  
Joanie: I'm there. So, what's the best thing on the menu?  
  
Syd: I've only eaten here once and that was with Elizabeth.   
  
Joanie and Syd sit down at a table near the girls.   
  
Joanie: Have you talked to her in awhile?   
  
Syd: No, not recently. I did hear that she's pregnant.   
  
Joanie: Wow.   
  
Syd: yeah, she and Mark are getting married.   
  
Joanie: That's great.   
  
Syd: Yeah.   
  
Then Brittany, one of the girls comes over to the table.   
  
Brittany: Dr. Hansen?   
  
Syd: Yes?   
  
Brittany: When are we leaving?   
  
Syd: Sweetie we just got here. Why?   
  
Brittany: Because there's this really cool shop that we passed.   
  
Syd and Joanie laugh.   
  
Syd: I promise you can go shopping tomorrow after the festival.   
  
Brittany: OK.   
  
Brittany walks back to the table.   
  
Joanie: She's just like me.   
  
Syd: I know.   
  
Then Michael comes with their drinks.   
  
Michael: Sorry, the line was long.   
  
Syd takes the soda from him.   
  
Syd: It's OK.   
  
Joanie: I think I will leave you two lovebirds alone.   
  
Syd: Goodbye.   
  
Michael laughs and sits down beside Syd.   
  
Michael: I'm glad you invited me to come.   
  
Syd: Me too.   
  
The two talk until its time for the girls to head back to the hotel. Emily and Alex share a room with Syd and Joanie.   
  
Syd: I don't know about you but I'm exhausted.   
  
Syd sits down on the bed and takes off her shoes.   
  
Emily: So am I. We have rehearsal tomorrow at eleven.   
  
Joanie: We can shop until then.   
  
Syd: (laughing) Joanie there's more to this city then shopping.   
  
Joanie: How would you know, all you see in this town is people dying and getting hurt.   
  
Syd: That is so not true.   
  
Joanie: Whatever.   
  
Joanie walks toward the bathroom.   
  
Joanie: Who wants the shower first?   
  
Emily: I do.   
  
Joanie: Come and get it.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well Syd, you made it.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I did. The festival should be fun.   
  
Lynda: Please be careful Syd.   
  
Syd: We'll be fine mother.   
  
Lynda: All right dear but don't say I didn't warn you.   
  
Lynda disappears before Syd has time to question her.   
  
The next morning: at the hotel.   
  
The girls are in their room getting ready.   
  
Syd: Almost ready girls?   
  
Emily: Yep. We have to meet the rest of the crew down in the lobby.   
  
Joanie: Sounds like a plan to me. Where should we go first?   
  
Alex: The seven-story mall.   
  
Joanie: The seven-story mall it is.   
  
The girls go down to the lobby where the rest of the chorus members are waiting. They take the bus to the theater and prepare for rehearsal.   
  
Syd: (to Emily) I'll see you after rehearsal. I'm going to take Alex sightseeing.   
  
Emily: OK. Remember, the concert is at two.   
  
Syd: We know. Go on, they're waiting for you.   
  
Emily wheels to join the others.   
  
Later that day: after the concert.   
  
The girls are getting ready to leave and are in the lobby waiting for everyone to finish changing into more comfortable clothes.   
  
Syd: That went well.   
  
Emily: I thought so. What about you Joanie?   
  
Joanie: Very well.   
  
Emily: I can't believe we scored a one.   
  
Syd: Is that good?   
  
Emily: The best you can get.   
  
Joanie: Hey, that works.   
  
Syd: What do you say we go get ice cream?   
  
Alex: I could hold down some ice cream.   
  
Joanie: Me too.   
  
Syd: Let's see what the others want to do. I know a great ice cream place. Elizabeth and I went there once when I was here filling in for Dr. Greene, her boyfriend.   
  
Emily: Oh.   
  
Syd: Oh stop it.   
  
The girls meet up with the rest of the group.   
  
Ms. Owen: Girls, we have to decide what we want to for the remainder of the weekend. Syd and Joanie have decided to take some of you for ice cream. Anyone who wants to go get ice cream and then go to the mall goes with them, anyone who wants to stay here at Navy Pier, stay with Michael and me.   
  
All the girls started talking at once. Finally everyone decides what he or she wants. The group decided they would meet back at the hotel at five and then decide what they wanted for dinner.   
  
Syd and Joanie take about ten girls for ice cream and to the mall.   
  
Joanie: Well, this has been fun.   
  
The girls sit around a table at an ice cream polar at the mall.   
  
Kate: Yeah, I'm having a great time. I'm glad festival is over.   
  
Sharon: Me too.   
  
Emily: I make three. Now we can just have a lot of fun.   
  
Syd: That's right.   
  
Syd checks her watch.   
  
Syd: Girls, it's almost time to be at the hotel so why don't we head back there?   
  
Emily: I feel like the day just started.   
  
Joanie: I know I can't believe it's been two hours.   
  
Syd stands up.   
  
Syd: OK, let's go troops.   
  
Back at the Hotel: in the lobby.   
  
Ms. Owen: Syd, do you know a good restaurant we could go to?   
  
Syd: There's an Italian type place but it's all the way across town and it's starting to rain.   
  
Ms. Owen: That's why we have the bus. What do you say girls.   
  
The girls agree and they set off. When they finish their meal they drive back to the hotel. As they are driving, a car swerves out in front of them, causing the driver to lose control.   
  
Syd: (feels the swerve) What's going on?   
  
Joanie: I'm sure it's nothing.   
  
The bus keeps swerving, finally it rams into another car and starts rolling. The girls scream and then everything goes quiet.   
  
At Cook County General: The ER.   
  
Randi: Dr. Weaver, there's been a bus accident somewhere downtown. They need docs on the scene.   
  
Kerry: Page Benton. Did they say how many.   
  
Randi: I think about 55 or so kids and 4 adults.   
  
Kerry: Page Corday and Benton. Tell everyone they need to get here whether they're working or not. Tell all the non-critical patients to go home and alert CT.   
  
Randi begins doing what Kerry instructed.   
  
Carter: Do they need docs on the scene?   
  
Kerry: I'll send Kovac, I don't want Elizabeth going, on account of what happened last time.   
  
Carter: Probably best. What about Mark?  
  
Kerry: You and Kovac go. I'll see if Elizabeth feels up to helping with traumas.   
  
Carter nods and runs to the lounge to get his coat. He finds Elizabeth and Mark in the lounge.   
  
Mark: Carter, where are you going?   
  
Carter opens his locker and gets his coat.   
  
Carter: There's been a bus accident, involving a lot of children. Kovac and me are going. Liz, Kerry is looking for you.   
  
Elizabeth nods and stands up.   
  
Mark: (to Liz.) Hey, you feel like doing this?   
  
Elizabeth: Of course, I can still do traumas Mark just keep it simple. I'll be fine, and if I'm not I'll tell Kerry.   
  
Mark: OK.   
  
The three doctors go out into the hallway. Kerry runs up to them.   
  
Kerry: Elizabeth we have a major trauma coming in.   
  
Elizabeth: I know, Carter told us.   
  
Kerry: Do you feel up to helping?   
  
Elizabeth: I'm fine and if I'm not I'll tell you.   
  
Kerry: OK.   
  
Elizabeth follows Kerry down the hall.   
  
Elizabeth: How many are there?   
  
Kerry: We think about 55 kids and four adults.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh my.   
  
Kerry runs up to Randi.   
  
Kerry: Randi, did you alert CT?   
  
Randi: Yes.   
  
Kerry: Alert all the surgeons, including Ramono.   
  
Randi: Got it.   
  
Kerry nods and continues down the hall.   
  
At the accident site:   
  
The paramedics and ambulances have arrived, trying to get as many kids out as possible. Emily is conscious enough to know what is going on but is wedged up against the window.   
  
Paramedic: (crawls into the wreckage.) Can anyone hear me?   
  
Emily: (Weakly) Yes.   
  
Paramedic: How bad are you hurt?   
  
Emily: Well I can't feel my legs but that's from another accident, and my chest hurts, I'm having trouble breathing.   
  
Paramedic: Is that it?   
  
Emily: (crying) I don't know. Please help my friends.   
  
Paramedic: We are doing everything we can for them.   
  
Emily starts crying.   
  
Emily: Can you get me out?   
  
Paramedic: We're working on it. Just stay calm.   
  
Emily nods and sighs.   
  
An hour later the paramedics are able to get some of the kids out, including Emily. Joanie luckily did not get stuck and came out with a broken rib and cuts.   
  
Joanie: Where's my sister?   
  
Paramedic: We're doing everything we can. Just stay calm.   
  
Joanie is loaded into the ambulance and taken to County.   
  
Dr. Carter runs over to Emily, who has been freed from the wreckage.   
  
Dr. Carter: Hi, I'm Dr. Carter, what's your name?   
  
Emily: Emily. You have to help my friends.   
  
Dr. Carter: The paramedics are doing everything they can.   
  
Carter turns to a paramedic.   
  
Carter: What's her pressure?   
  
Paramedic: 90/60, pulse 110.   
  
Carter: Emily we're going to take you to the hospital now. Don't worry; we're going to help your friends.   
  
Emily nods and is soon in a restless sleep. When she arrives at the hospital the paramedics wheel her into the hospital where Kerry and the rest of the team are waiting.   
  
Kerry: What do we have?   
  
Paramedic: Sixteen year old, identified as Emily, complaining of chest pain and shortness of breath. BP's 90/60 pulse dropped to 100.   
  
Kerry leans down to Emily.   
  
Kerry: Emily, I'm Dr. Weaver, don't worry you're going to be just fine.   
  
Emily: (crying) My friends are still trapped inside, along with my guerdoning.   
  
Kerry: Don't worry, the police and the paramedics are doing everything they can. Does your chest hurt?   
  
Emily: Yes.   
  
Kerry: OK, we're going to insert a chest tube to help you breathe. Can you move your legs for me?   
  
Emily: No, I was paralyzed in an accident about a month ago.   
  
Kerry: OK. I'm going to give you some medicine to help you relax and then we're going to put the tube in OK?   
  
Emily nods.   
  
Kerry motions for Elizabeth to come over.   
  
Kerry: Elizabeth, can you help insert a chest tube?   
  
Elizabeth: Sure, what's her name?   
  
Kerry: Emily.   
  
Elizabeth: Emily, I'm Dr. Corday, I'm a surgeon I'm going to put in a chest tube to help you breathe all right?   
  
Emily nods too weary to realize that Elizabeth is Syd's friend.   
  
Back at the accident site:   
  
The paramedics have finally gotten Syd out. Most of the kids are out but there are still a few trapped inside.   
  
Carter: How many kids are out?   
  
Paramedic: About 50, five more are still trapped inside.   
  
Carter: Take the non-critical ones to Marcy and the critical ones to County.   
  
Paramedic: We've pulled out another adult, trapped under the ruble. She's unconscious.   
  
Carter: What's her pressure. Does she have any identification?   
  
Paramedic: None that we found. Her pressure is 100/95, pulse 160.   
  
Carter: We need to get her pressure down.   
  
Paramedic: I think she may have a liver injury; it's too hard to tell out here.   
  
Carter: Take her to county.   
  
Carter walks over to the patient and soon realizes its Syd.   
  
Carter: This is Syd Hansen.   
  
Paramedic: Then Joanie must be her sister. She was taken to County a few minutes ago.   
  
Carter sighs and begins to stabilize Syd.   
  
Back at the ER: Kerry has moved Emily to an exam room where Elizabeth is stitching up her cuts.   
  
Emily: So you're a surgeon?   
  
Elizabeth: Yes.   
  
Emily: Then why aren't you upstairs performing surgery?   
  
Elizabeth: Because I haven't been feeling too well and I need to not do as many procedures, get my drift?   
  
Emily laughs.   
  
Emily: Yeah, I get it.   
  
Elizabeth prepares the needle.   
  
Elizabeth: This may sting a bit; you may want to turn away.   
  
Emily: Hey, I live with two doctors I think I can handle this. Have they found my friends yet, please say they have?   
  
Elizabeth: They're working on it. Where are you from?   
  
Emily: Providence, Rhode Island. I'm here with the South Providence High chorus; we're here for festival.   
  
Elizabeth can't believe it, and she hopes Syd isn't among them.   
  
Elizabeth: Was that today?   
  
Emily: Yeah, we got a one, the best.   
  
Elizabeth: Great.   
  
In trauma one:   
  
Kerry: (to paramedic bring in a stretcher) What have we got?   
  
Paramedic: Identified as Joanie, two broken ribs and some cuts.   
  
Kerry: Joanie?   
  
Joanie: Kerry, I'm so scared. I don't know where Syd is or how bad she's hurt.   
  
Kerry transfers Joanie onto the table in trauma one.   
  
Kerry: Its OK. You need to rest for a while; you have two broken ribs and some cuts. Elizabeth can't do much right now so she's stitching.   
  
Joanie: It hurts. Where's Emily?   
  
Kerry: Whose Emily?   
  
Joanie: Our foster child.   
  
Kerry finishes with Joanie and has her wheeled to where Elizabeth is.   
  
Emily sees Joanie being wheeled in.   
  
Emily: Joanie!  
  
Joanie: Emily, thank goodness you're OK.   
  
Elizabeth: Joanie, what's going on? Were you in the accident too?   
  
Joanie: Yes.   
  
Elizabeth suddenly realizes that Emily knows Joanie and Syd must be there too.   
  
Elizabeth: What about Syd?   
  
Joanie: They haven't found her yet. Elizabeth I'm so scared, I can't lose her.   
  
Elizabeth puts an arm around Joanie.   
  
Elizabeth: Shh, it's going to be OK; they're going to find her. She's going to be OK.   
  
Joanie starts crying in Elizabeth's shoulder.   
  
Elizabeth: Joanie, I need to stitch up your cuts. I'm not a plastic surgeon like Syd but I think I can get the job done.   
  
Joanie laughs through her tears.   
  
Emily: They have to find Syd they just have to.   
  
Joanie: they will Emily, they will.   
  
The paramedics rush through the doors with Syd.   
  
Kerry: What do we have?   
  
Paramedic: Last adult to be pulled out. Identified as Syd Hansen.   
  
Kerry: Oh no.   
  
Carter comes in behind them.   
  
Carter: Dr. Weaver, I swear I didn't know it was her and until I looked at her.   
  
Kerry: What are her injuries.   
  
Carter: We think liver and a ruptured pelvis.   
  
Kerry: Alert the OR; she needs to go up now.   
  
Kerry tries to hold back tears as she wheels her friend toward the elevator.   
  
Carter: You OK Dr. Weaver?   
  
Kerry: Fine. How many more?   
  
Carter: I think that's it Fifteen up in surgery, two D.O.A's and 38 in ICU.   
  
Kerry: What about the rest of the adults?   
  
Carter: I'll go find out the whole story from Joanie. How is she?   
  
Kerry: Not as bad as Syd, Elizabeth is stitching her up in exam four.   
  
Carter walks to exam four where Joanie and Emily are being stitched up.   
  
Joanie: Carter.   
  
Carter: Hi. Syd was taken up to surgery. What exactly happened?   
  
Joanie: We were just driving back to the hotel when a car swerved out in front of us, making the driver lose control. How is Ms. Owen the teacher?   
  
Carter: Taken up to surgery. The driver and one student are dead.   
  
Emily: Who?   
  
Carter: Kate, I think.   
  
Emily starts crying.   
  
Emily: No.   
  
Elizabeth: Shh, it's going to be OK.   
  
Joanie: Oh no. How many are up in surgery?   
  
Carter: Fifteen, including Syd.   
  
Joanie: (crying softly) I can't believe this happened.   
  
Carter: I know.   
  
Then Michael enters the room.   
  
Joanie: Michael!  
  
Michael: I saw it on the news from the hotel room but couldn't get through. Is everyone all right?   
  
Joanie: The driver is dead and so is one student, the rest are up in surgery or down here.   
  
Michael: What about Syd?   
  
Joanie: She's up in surgery.   
  
Michael: Are you OK?   
  
Joanie: Just a few broken ribs and some cuts.   
  
Elizabeth: I'm Elizabeth Corday; Joanie is going to be fine. Are you a friend?   
  
Michael: I'm Michael Goodening, Syd's boyfriend.   
  
Joanie: How's Alex?   
  
Michael: Luckily she's fine. She'll be sore for a few days but nothing serious.   
  
Emily: I just want Syd to be OK.   
  
Joanie: I know sweetie, we all do. She'll be fine, just be patient.   
  
Three hours later: In the OR recovery room. Syd opens her eyes to find Peter standing over her.   
  
Syd: Peter?   
  
Peter: You are one lucky doctor. Do you remember what happened?   
  
Syd: (wearily) No, I don't. What happened, why am I here?   
  
Peter: You were in a bus accident with 55 other kids, The Providence Chorus.   
  
Syd: Oh no. Is everyone OK?   
  
Peter: From what I understand, the driver is dead, and one student is dead. The rest are in ICU or down in the ER.   
  
Syd: (crying) What about Joanie, and Emily?   
  
Peter: Hold on, as soon as you're moved out of recovery, you can see them. I'm going to page Elizabeth, she'll tell you more.   
  
Syd nods and goes back to sleep.   
  
Elizabeth is finishing stitching Joanie's cuts when her beeper goes off. She looks down to check it.   
  
Elizabeth: I'll be right back, I'm needed in the OR recovery room.   
  
Joanie: Can you check to see if Syd is out of surgery yet?   
  
Elizabeth: Of course.   
  
Elizabeth goes up to the OR and finds Peter outside the recovery room.   
  
Peter: Syd is awake. She doesn't remember what happened.   
  
Elizabeth walks into the room where Syd lay She checks her IV bag.   
  
Elizabeth: Syd, can you hear me?   
  
Syd opens her eyes.   
  
Syd: (weakly) What happened?   
  
Elizabeth: There was a bus accident and a lot of people were hurt. Joanie came out of it with just a few broken ribs and a few cuts. Emily is fine, we had to insert a chest tube to control her breathing. The driver is dead as is one other student.   
  
Syd: Oh no. Why can't I remember? All I remember is getting on the bus, that's it.   
  
Elizabeth: Don't worry it will come. Just rest now.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Elizabeth: Joanie and Emily are very worried about you. Michael is too. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: I want to see them.   
  
Elizabeth: Maybe when you're moved out of recovery.   
  
Syd: How are you feeling?   
  
Elizabeth: You rest and we can talk about my life later.   
  
Elizabeth heads for the door and stops to talk with a nurse.   
  
Elizabeth: Page me if her pressure starts dropping, I'll be down in the ER.   
  
Nurse: Yes, Dr. Corday.   
  
Elizabeth heads back down to the ER to check on Emily and Joanie and to see if Kerry needs any more help.   
  
Later that night: Around Two in the morning to be exact.   
  
Emily and Joanie are asleep in exam four. Syd has not been moved out of the recovery room yet and is still very out of it.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda appears beside her sleeping daughter.   
  
Lynda: I told you to be careful Syd.   
  
Syd opens her eyes.   
  
Syd: I don't remember what happened.   
  
Lynda: You will, in time.   
  
Syd: What if I don't.   
  
Lynda: Syd, you will, you're just going to have to trust me.   
  
Syd sighs and closes her eyes again.   
  
She awakes to find herself being wheeled down the hallway. Syd looks up to see Dr. Romano walking beside her.   
  
Dr. Romano: Well, Dr. Hansen, you are one lucky doctor. Your family is dying to see you so I'd thought I'd be generous and move you out of recovery a little early.   
  
Syd sighs she doesn't feel like dealing with Romano right now.   
  
Joanie appears beside Syd and takes her hand.   
  
Joanie: Syd, thank goodness you're OK.   
  
Syd: (crying) Joanie I don't remember what happened.   
  
Joanie: Shh, it's OK.   
  
Syd: Where's Emily?   
  
Joanie: Sleeping. I am not supposed to be up and about but I threatened to sue this hospital if they didn't let me see my sister.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Go back to bed Joanie, you need your rest, and that's an order from the doctor   
  
Joanie: Yes, Dr. Hansen.   
  
Later that morning: around nine o'clock. Syd is alert enough and moved into a room where Emily can see her.   
  
Emily wheels into the room and takes Syd's hand.   
  
Emily: Syd, can you hear me?   
  
Syd opens her eyes.   
  
Syd: Hi. How are you feeling?   
  
Emily: Sore, what about you?   
  
Syd: Very sore, I just had major surgery. I won't be up and walking any time soon. I'm so sorry about your friend.   
  
Emily: I haven't wanted to think about it.   
  
Syd: I know. Did Joanie introduce you to Kerry and Elizabeth?   
  
Emily: I know Elizabeth but I only met Kerry in the trauma room when she was inserting the chest tube. Which, by the way this thing kills   
  
Syd: I know but they'll take it out soon.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Then Mark comes into the room.   
  
Mark: Syd?   
  
Syd: Mark! Is Elizabeth still here?   
  
Mark: She went home hours ago, I just got on.   
  
Syd: Mark, may I introduce you to Emily, my foster child.   
  
Emily: Hi.   
  
Emily shakes hands with Mark.   
  
Mark: Hi, nice to meet you.   
  
Emily: Same here. Have you seen any of my other friends?   
  
Mark: No, but you can go see them soon.   
  
Emily: I can't, they're in ICU.   
  
Mark: I'm sure we can make an exception.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Can you convince Syd to make them take this chest tube out of me?   
  
Mark: I'll see what I can do.   
  
Then machines start beeping.   
  
Emily: (scared) What's going on?   
  
Mark rushes over to Syd's side.   
  
Mark: Syd, can you hear me?   
  
No answer.   
  
Nurse: Pressures dropping, 75/90.   
  
Mark: Page Romano.   
  
The Nurse leaves to page Romano.   
  
Mark: Emily, get out now?   
  
Emily: What's going on?   
  
Then Kerry enters the room.   
  
Kerry: What's going on?   
  
Mark: Pressure's dropping, 75/90. Take Emily out now.   
  
Kerry: Have you paged Romano?   
  
Nurse: I just paged him.   
  
Kerry wheels Emily out of the room and tries to keep her calm. She takes her down to the ER and tells Joanie what's going on.   
  
In exam four:   
  
Joanie: Is she going to be OK?   
  
Kerry: I don't know. Has anyone contacted your dad yet?   
  
Joanie shakes her head.   
  
Joanie: No. I guess I need to call him and tell him what's happening. What about the others?   
  
Kerry: From what I hear most of them are doing fine. Don't worry; I'll call your dad.   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Carol helps Emily onto the bed beside Joanie.   
  
Emily: Syd has to be OK she just has to. She was fine and then the next thing I know machines are beeping all over the place.   
  
Emily is crying as she explains what happened.   
  
Joanie: I know and Syd is going to be fine.   
  
Up in the OR:   
  
Romano: Peter, did you close this good?   
  
Peter: Yes.   
  
Romano: There's something here we didn't catch before, an infection is forming.   
  
Back in the ER:   
  
Kerry walks into exam four where Joanie and Emily are resting.   
  
Joanie: Have you heard anything?   
  
Kerry: Not yet but I did speak with your father, he's coming on the next flight.   
  
Joanie nods and looks over at Emily who is sleeping peacefully.   
  
Kerry leaves the two alone, letting them rest.   
  
Four hours later: at the admit desk. Jim walks up to the admit desk and sees Kerry there.   
  
Jim: Kerry?   
  
Kerry looks up from what she is reading.   
  
Kerry: Jim, I'm glad you're here. Emily and Joanie are in exam four. I've been trying to get them moved to a quieter room upstairs but there are none available.   
  
Jim: What about Syd?   
  
Kerry: Syd had a liver injury but Dr. Benton and Romano were able to repair it. Her pressure started dropping due to an infection so they had to go back in, she's in recovery now. She probably won't be moved to a room until tomorrow.   
  
Jim: Can I see Joanie and Emily?   
  
Kerry: Sure.   
  
Kerry leads Jim to where Joanie and Emily are resting.   
  
Joanie: Dad! Where's Robbie?   
  
Jim: He's coming; he's paying the cab driver. Are you OK?   
  
Joanie: Yeah but I'm so sore.   
  
Emily: Dr. Hansen, have you seen Syd?   
  
Jim: No, not yet.   
  
Emily: I did, before she started going down on me.   
  
Jim: Syd will be fine.   
  
Emily: Is Robbie here?   
  
Then Robbie appears in the door.   
  
Robbie: Dad, how's Syd?   
  
Joanie: We don't know. Well, look who finally decided to show up.   
  
Robbie: Sorry, I was having trouble understanding the cab driver.   
  
Joanie: Uh Huh.   
  
Robbie: I was.   
  
Jim: Kids that's enough. I'm going to go check on your sister.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
Emily: Can you please tell Dr. Weaver to come and take this chest tube out?   
  
Jim: Sure.   
  
Jim walks out of the room leaving Joanie, Emily and Robbie talking among themselves.   
  
Up in recovery:   
  
Syd opens her eyes to find Carter standing over her.   
  
Carter: Well, the doctor finally awakes. We could have used you in the OR today.   
  
Syd: (weakly) What happened?   
  
Carter: Your pressure started dropping, and you had an infection. You started bleeding out and we had to control the bleeding.   
  
Syd: How bad?   
  
Carter: Let's just say that you are one lucky doctor.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Carter: I'll get Peter to give you something for the pain.   
  
Syd nods and returns to sleep, to out of it to care about anything.   
  
Back in the ER:   
  
Kerry walks into exam four where Emily and Joanie are still waiting for a bed upstairs.   
  
Kerry: Emily, is the chest tube hurting you?   
  
Emily nods.   
  
Emily: Yes.   
  
Kerry: OK, I think we can take it out now. I just need to monitor your breathing.   
  
Emily nods and Kerry begins taking out the chest tube.   
  
Joanie: Have you heard anything about Syd? My father just went up to see her.   
  
Kerry: No, but Carter is with her now.   
  
Joanie nods.   
  
In recovery:   
  
Jim walks to Syd's room and goes in quietly.   
  
Carter: (whispers) Hi, she's sleeping now.   
  
Jim: How's she doing?   
  
Carter: OK considering she almost bled to death. She had a liver injury and there was some infection that we didn't catch. She should be fine though.   
  
Jim walks over to his sleeping daughter.   
  
Jim: (strokes her forehead) Syd, we're here, we're with you.   
  
Syd stirs and opens her eyes.   
  
Syd: Dad!  
  
Jim sits down beside Syd's bed and takes her hand.   
  
Jim: How are you feeling?   
  
Syd: Sore, and nauseous, probably from the pain medication.   
  
Jim: Emily and Joanie are doing fine.   
  
Syd: And Robbie?   
  
Jim: Robbie is down in the ER, and so is Michael.   
  
Syd: I don't remember what happened Dad. I'm so scared, what if I never remember.  
  
Jim: There's nothing to worry about it'll be fine.   
  
Syd: I can't be away from the clinic for long.   
  
Jim: Don't worry about that, its different this time. You need to give your body time to heal.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Jim: I'm going to go see about getting all three of you a room together, as soon as you're moved out of recovery.   
  
Syd nods and goes back to sleep, still very out of it.   
  
Emily and Joanie are in exam four telling Kerry what happened.   
  
Joanie: It was the strangest thing, I was sitting beside Syd and the next thing I knew I was staring straight at Carter.   
  
Kerry laughs.   
  
Kerry: We've tried contacting all the parents. They are going to be here probably tomorrow. There is a room available upstairs now so that you can get some real sleep.   
  
Joanie: What about Syd.   
  
Kerry: Syd won't be removed from recovery for a while; she's not stable yet.   
  
Joanie: (fear in her voice.) What does that mean? She could start going down again?   
  
Kerry: Its possible, but don't worry, she'll be fine.   
  
Joanie: She doesn't remember what happened.   
  
Kerry: Do you?   
  
Joanie: Yes.   
  
They turn to Emily.   
  
Joanie: Emily do you remember what happened?   
  
Emily: Kinda, I remember the bus swerving and then hitting the car and I remember flipping. Basically I was conscious for the whole thing.   
  
Joanie: Oh.   
  
Emily: I can't get it out of my head.   
  
Kerry: I know. By the way, how do you two know each other?   
  
Joanie: Remember Lilly?   
  
Kerry: No.   
  
Joanie: Well Emily is her twin, she's our foster child.   
  
Emily: But the Hansen's recently adopted me.   
  
Kerry: that's great.   
  
Emily: Remember in the trauma room when I said I lived with two doctors?   
  
Kerry: Yes.   
  
Emily: Well I really do.   
  
Kerry laughs.   
  
The next day: Around nine o'clock in the morning. Elizabeth is just beginning her shift. She's in the lounge putting her stuff away when Kerry walks in.   
  
Elizabeth: You off?   
  
Kerry opens her locker and grabs her coat.   
  
Kerry: Yes.   
  
Elizabeth: How's Syd?   
  
Kerry: OK, she's still in recovery. She was in a lot of pain last night.   
  
Elizabeth: And Joanie?   
  
Kerry: OK, I've gotten them a room, with three beds. Its room 214.   
  
Elizabeth: OK.   
  
Kerry grabs her crutch and heads for the door.   
  
Kerry: I'm out of here; I'll see you tomorrow.   
  
Elizabeth: Are you off today?  
  
Kerry: Yes, I'm on again at nine o'clock tomorrow.   
  
Elizabeth: Bye.   
  
Kerry: Bye.   
  
Kerry leaves, leaving Elizabeth alone.   
  
Up in Emily and Joanie's room:   
  
Emily: Joanie do you think Syd will ever come out of recovery?   
  
Joanie: Yes, she will.   
  
Emily: Can we go see her?   
  
Joanie: Sure, I don't see why not.   
  
Then Elizabeth comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: Hi Lizzie.   
  
Elizabeth: Hey Joanie, how are you feeling?   
  
Elizabeth picks up Joanie's chart and studies it.   
  
Joanie: Sore.   
  
Elizabeth: I know. Hopefully we can get you out of here soon. How are you feeling Emily?   
  
Emily: OK, I'm glad Dr. Weaver took the chest tube out though.   
  
Elizabeth: We still want to monitor your breathing.   
  
Joanie: Lizzie can we go see Syd?   
  
Elizabeth: Syd should be moved out of recovery by the end of the day, hopefully. I'll talk to Romano and see if we can't get her in a room where you can see her.   
  
Joanie: Why can't she be moved in here with us?   
  
Elizabeth: She's not stable enough yet.   
  
Then Jim comes through the door.   
  
Joanie: Hi dad.   
  
Jim: Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?   
  
Joanie: Sore.   
  
Emily: Same here.   
  
Jim: I just checked on Syd, she's still really out of it.   
  
Elizabeth: She will be for a while.   
  
Joanie: Is she still confused about what happened?   
  
Jim: I think she's scared more then anything.   
  
Jim sits down in a chair beside the girls.   
  
Joanie: I'm starving, but I don't want hospital food.   
  
Elizabeth laughs.   
  
Elizabeth: Well I think we can make an exception.   
  
Joanie smiles   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Jim: I'll run down to the cafeteria and get you girls something to eat. What would you like?   
  
Joanie: I don't know just bring back whatever.   
  
Jim gets up and heads for the door.   
  
Four hours later Syd is moved out of recovery into her own room. Joanie, Emily, Jim and Robbie come to see her.   
  
Syd is resting when she hears the door open.   
  
Jim: Feel like visitors?   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Of course, come on in.   
  
Jim opens the door and comes in, followed by Emily, Joanie and Robbie.   
  
Emily: How are you feeling?   
  
Syd: Sore.   
  
Emily: That makes three of us. Are you still sick to your stomach?   
  
Syd: Not as bad, I had Lizzie change the medication.   
  
Joanie gave her sister a hug.   
  
Joanie: I'm so glad you're OK.   
  
Syd: Thanks Joanie.   
  
Jim: Are you hungry?   
  
Syd: Uh, no, just the mention of food makes me what to barf.   
  
Everyone laughs.   
  
Then Syd gets series.   
  
Syd: Joanie can I talk to you alone for a minute please?   
  
Joanie: Sure, anything you want.   
  
Jim: We'll leave you two alone to talk.   
  
Jim wheels Emily out of the room.   
  
Joanie turns to Syd after Jim and Emily leave.   
  
Joanie: What's wrong?   
  
Syd: Joanie I'm so scared, what if I never remember what happened? What if I never fully recover?   
  
Joanie puts an arm around Syd.   
  
Joanie: You will Syd, just give it time. As for the memory part, I think that will come in time too.   
  
Syd wipes tears from her eyes.   
  
Syd: I just want to go back to being a doctor, that's all. I want to remember.   
  
Joanie: Hey, its better then having nightmares about it.   
  
Syd: What do you mean?   
  
Joanie: I'm having trouble sleeping; I keep waking up and seeing the accident all over again. Emily isn't doing much better either. We almost died Syd.   
  
Syd: Joanie you know everything is going to change.   
  
Joanie: I know, especially for Emily.   
  
Syd: I feel like it's my fault.   
  
Joanie: Why do you say that?   
  
Syd: I guess I just need someone to blame for the accident and I guess it's just easier to blame myself.   
  
Joanie: Syd that's not healthy.   
  
Syd: I'm a doctor Joanie I know that.   
  
Three weeks later everyone is allowed to go home. Emily and Joanie are released from the hospital before Syd but hang around Chicago to take her home.   
  
At the Hansen house;   
  
Syd: It feels so good to be home.   
  
Emily: Tell me about it.   
  
The whole family is in the kitchen, sitting around the kitchen table.   
  
Joanie: Michael called while you were asleep Syd.   
  
Syd: What did he want?   
  
Joanie: He wanted to know, once your back to work, if you wanted to go out again.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Of course, did he mention Alex?   
  
Joanie: No, not really.   
  
Then there is a knock at the door. Jim opens it to find Ally at the door.   
  
Jim: Hi Ally.   
  
Ally: Hi Dr. Hansen, Laura just told me you were home.   
  
Jim: Brought them home last night.   
  
Ally runs up to Emily and gives her a hug.   
  
Ally: I'm so glad you're OK.   
  
Emily: Me too.   
  
Ally turns to Syd.   
  
Ally: Syd how are you feeling?   
  
Syd: I'm still sore and the pain medication is making me sick.   
  
Ally: How long before you're back to work?   
  
Syd: It could be a while; I can't even walk around on my own without being sore.   
  
Jim: But the important thing is that you are all safe and OK.   
  
Robbie: I second that motion.   
  
Syd smiles, glad to be where she loved most, home.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: See Syd, I told you everything was going to be OK.   
  
Syd: (smiles) yes, you did. I still don't remember what happened though.   
  
Lynda: That will come in time Syd, just be patient. I have someone who wants to see you.   
  
Lilly: Hi Syd.   
  
Syd: Lilly I'm so happy to see you.   
  
Lilly: I'm proud of you Syd.   
  
Syd: Why?   
  
Lilly: You're strong Syd, you got through it. You're going to be just fine.   
  
Syd smiles, Lilly was right, she was going to be fine after all.   
  
The End (or to be continued)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
